i need you
by baby hosey
Summary: a new scully/skinner fic. it started as a random few fic ideas and turned into this. its set episode time and takes a few harsh bends and turns. if you know x files you'll know the epiosdes i brush over. i hope you enjoy. please r and r.
1. Chapter 1

I need you

Ch 1

Dana Scullly laid in bed waiting, waiting for him to arrive, its had been almost forty five minutes since the text and she was growing worried he wasn't coming, plus she was growing tired and could easily fall asleep then she heard the door open and she smiled but stayed laying on her side facing away from the door. Then the bedroom door opened then closed, and she heard him step in then start to undress. Within minutes she felt the bed go as he got in, pulling the covers up then he was laid behind her, his naked body on hers. He leans in and kisses her neck

"hey baby" he whispers

She moves her arm over her shoulder and strokes the side of his head

"hey, I started to think you weren't coming"

"I'd always come when you call. And how could I leave you naked and cold in bed when your this stunning?"

She laugh and rolls over and in instantly kissing him, hands start moving , hers instantly moves down his torso

"your already ready for me" she smiles as she hits his solid cock

He nods and moves over between her legs, he looks down on her smiling,

"but are you ready for me?"

He moves his hand down and feels her pussy,

"oww you are. You didn't say you were this desperate for me"

She laughs and he slowly starts pushing himself in, she grabs his hips and thrusts towards him, both moan at this.

He moves himself so his fully in and he starts kissing her again as he slowly starts pulling in and out, her hands are on his back clawing at the skin, she knows he loves this but always makes sure its his lower back and not his neck, that would cause to many questions.

He starts picking up the pace as her cries become louder, he's such a gent and he always wants her to cum first. She starts to cry out louder and he knows its coming, he's learnt every move, every cry by heart now, this has been going on for so long. She starts to clamp around him and in sync they both cum, its powerful and means so much between them to cause each other so much pleasure and make life a little less lonely.

He rests his left hand above her head and with his left he strokes her cheek, both smile feeling content regaining their breath. He never pulls straight out, he let's it go naturally at first she found this funny but he assured her he liked being connected with her for as long as he could before they have to return to their normal lives and roles.

Dana moves her hand to his neck and pulls him into her lips, she loves his kisses.

"are you staying?" she asks hoping he is

"what do I always say when you ask?" she smiles a big cheeky smile

"I will only leave if you tell me to, are you telling me to go?"

She grabs his shoulders "no"

"then I'm not going" and he kisses her again

"Opps, bye bye" she says

He was slowly shrinking back out, both smile

"why don't we try you on top sometime?" he asks slowly sliding off and onto his side of the bed

"I can't do that"

"why?"

"who are you to me?"

"what? When I'm here I'm your lover, outside of bed and in our professional time means nothing when I'm here or you at mine"

"it does to me, I love to respect you call and your dominance over me. I don't let anyone be dominant over me"

"not even Mulder?"

"jeez no, he's my bitch, a bad one but still"

Both laugh, then he stops suddenly

"what's wrong?"

"it would be easier if this was you and him"

"what? Your joking me. Why? Don't you like it with me anymore?"

"hey I love it with you but if we get found out it'll be worse than if it were you and him"

Dana frowns "look I don't care, this has been going on for years and no one knows or has ever guessed. And as long as that carries on we carry on, yes?"

He stays quiet

"Don't ignore me"

"I'm not, I'm just thinking. But yes ok. How could I refuse you neway" they laugh, kiss and settle down to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I need you

Ch 2

Every time Dana woke next to him she was amazed, he made her feel so good and it lasted days then she needed more and it would happen again. How no one noticed her change in moods was beyond her, but Mulder was up his own butt so he wouldn't notice if her head had fallen off.

She gently gets out of bed, puts her dressing gown on and goes to make coffee.

Once in the kitchen she stands thinking about him,

Walter Skinner

the one man who can pleasure her like no other has. She laughed thinking how this all began.

She'd had a row with Mulder in the office and stormed out to go home and bumped into skinner, literally sent him flying then she run off to her car. She turned of her cell and sat at home sulking with a bottle of wine then there was a voice at the door, it was skinner.

She let him in, he worried about her as he heard the row, she said it was nothing and then he stunned her, he put his hand on her cheek

"It's clearly not nothing. If you really can't tolerate him anymore I can have you moved out. But then I'd miss you, but it's your choice"

She felt so safe and cared for, she smiled

"thank you but its fine, I can control him but he was just super stubborn. He'll be crawling on his hands and knees with apologies tomorrow. And I'd miss you too"

Then she moved her hand to his cheek, there was a spark between them, she had a deep desire to kiss him but he was her superior, and it broke every rule, but he started moving, moving towards her, sliding his hand around to her neck, he didn't stop till their lips met, he pulled back with apologies but she pulled him in again.

Suddenly it became so much more, and they ended up naked on the sofa, him on top, she knew where it was going and she wanted it, she was just about to tell him he was fine as she was on the pill when he spoke, and he spoke his biggest secret ever

"Dana your safe with me, I'm checked and I'm unable to have children but I'll stop if you say"

She was stunned, she knew he was checked but the fact he was unable to have children hit her

"its ok, I'm on the pill neway… please don't stop"

Then that was it, he slowly entered her, and what he did blew her mind. It still does the same to her now.

They went though so much after this, she lost her sister, then worst he was shot, she couldn't of moved any quicker to be at his side, it terrified her to the core the thought of loosing him. Then she found out she had cancer.

Then she's struck with thoughts of Emily and when she learnt she was barren, as soon as she got back home she threw her pills away and went over to see him. She didn't feel a woman anymore; she needed him to make her feel it again. She cried endlessly that night in his arms then they made the most passionate love ever, it meant everything. That was the moment it got serious, but then came the chat

"Dana we need to back off a bit"

She hated hearing this, and he said it was growing too serious and that they couldn't be together, it was just casual between them.

she did back off for a month, she'd been so frustrated and when they finally did, they promised never to go that long again.

Which they didn't, once every two weeks at least, but it was always more. After she learnt she was barren Mulder messed up big time, and she was going to transfer to Utah, she would have been ok but she knew she'd miss skinner but thought it be best, but god she almost kissed Mulder and she started to question her feelings for him.

She still did now, which was awful. But life carried on, right now life was fine, she had Mulder, sleeping with skinner, her family, what more could she want?

"hey baby" says a voice and two arms go around her middle "those coffees won't drink themselves"

She laughs "I know, I was thinking" she turns to face him "oww very nice, you had a shower? Without me"

"Yeah I did call twice, what were you thinking?"

"about all of this, and when it began"

"oh right, well ill drink this then go, got that meeting this morning, boring"

"you not eating?"

"no. Neway I'm missing something"

She knew what he meant and pulled him into her lips. She loved kissing him, and it seemed he did her.

He quickly drank his coffee, kissed her then left.


	3. Chapter 3

I need you

Ch 3

Once he'd left Dana showered and dressed wondering when she'll see him again. Well obviously at work but that's not seeing him, he's not all that hard as he plays at work, he's kind, thoughtful and amazing.

She got to work still on cloud nine from the night before, she stepped in the office and it hit her, serious tension coming from Mulder.

"Morning" she said uneasily

He looked up from his paperwork "why you so cheery?"

"What? All I said was morning"

"Well..." is all he said and looked back down "skinner what's our reports finished today"

"ok" she said taking off her coat then went to her desk and started working.

The tensioned seemed to get worse as the day went on

"I'm going out for a coffee, want one?"

"no" was all he said

"fine" and she walked out leaving him with his funny mood.

Once she got to the shop her cell rung

"Scullly"

"hello" it was skinner

"hello"

"right are you free to speak?"

"yes I'm out getting coffee, why?"

"I need to see you later"

"desperate again already?" she laughed

"no, this is serious. Can you come over mine after work? Please?"

"yes ok, but what's this about?"

"I can't say now, well talk later, ok?"

"I suppose so"

"ok bye then" and he hung up.

What could possibly be wrong? He left full of the joys and now he's all serious. She wondered what had happened.

When she got back Mulder was pacing the room, he stopped and looked at her

"right I can't stand this"

"stand what?"

"don't play stupid Scullly you must of heard the rumours about you?"

She shrugged "no what now?"

"that you've been sleeping with skinner, Is it true?"

She was stumped, it was a secret and if Mulder was mad at her over a rumour what would he do or say if she admitted

"no Mulder its not"

"your sure?"

"jeez Mulder its a rumour, the amount that's gone around about us and your acting up cos of this"

"yes I am... Scully I... Uh it's a waste but I love you and I was worried that if it were true you'd be sent away and I couldn't survive without"

She was surprised by his admission but glad he could he honest.

"Mulder its fine, I'm not going anywhere"

"good, Well I'm going off to sort a few things. Ill see you tomorrow" he says getting his jacket

"ok bye Mulder" and he left.

She sat in her chair feeling even more confused; her feelings for Mulder had always been difficult not to mention her sleeping with skinner making it even worse. But what should she do? She completed her report and left it on Mulder's desk with his, then came a knock

"come in" she called, in stepped skinner

"oh hi, where's Mulder?" he looked concerned

"he popped out to run a few errands"

"right ok, reports, please"

She handed them to him

"right thanks" and he walked out.

She had never felt so awkward around him ever; maybe he'd been pulled up about the rumour. What a mess this was becoming.

She got her coat and drove home to change before she saw skinner. She was worried and didn't like how he had acted in the office, she had a feeling he was going to call the end to it all or threaten to leave. She showered, changed then start her journey to his, she didn't want to go, she didn't want it to end, she had fallen for him but would never tell him that, it would make it too complicated and it was already complicated enough.

She arrived and knocked, within seconds he opened the door still in his shirt and trousers from work but looking even sadder.

"come in" he said

She stepped in,

"want to sit down?" he asked

"no, just say it, get it over with"

"Dana... I'm...I'm sorry. I guessed you heard about the rumour?"

"yes Mulder blew his top at me then left. But until he told me no"

"well... I can't risk you or myself over this. It was always risky but now it's out..."

"its not out, its a rumour. How many rumours have been around about me and Mulder?"

"loads but we actually are sleeping together, the rumour is true but Dana..."

"don't say it, I know what your going to say"

"do you?"

"yes, its over we can't do this anymore? Umm...Let's cool it for a bit... All that crap"

"no well... Yes but not completely. We do need to cool it off for a bit, partly cos of the rumour but secondly... Dana..." he steps forward and takes her hands "I love you"

"for Christ's sake" she hisses

"what? Would you rather I lied?"

"no but... Uhh… Mulder told me he loved me a while back and it got complicated. I'm sorry but I'm going"

"what? That's it? I say I love you, you compare me to Mulder then run?"

"yes, save more pain"

"Dana I would love to be with you all the time, to be your partner, but we can't, I wake up next to you and I never want to wake alone. Sooner or later one of us will get hurt, so I'm stopping it before it gets too much"

"its fine, it doesn't matter. I've gotta go. bye"

She turns and starts opening the door, he jumps forward and pushes it shut

"What do you want from me?" she shouts,

He pushes her against the door and kisses her, she likes it but she can't let him, she moves her hands and pushes him back

"you called it over so its over"

And she walked out, she got in the car and started driving, she felt unloved, alone and surprisingly horny.

She couldn't go back into him, he'd made it clear that was a no go, so what should she do?


	4. Chapter 4

I need you

Ch 4

She slowly walked up to the door planning what to say? If she said anything at all... She knocked and waited, slowly the door opened

"hey, you ok?" said Mulder looking surprised

She nodded

"Right, come in" and she stepped in.

He closed the door and turned to her, and started walking to the lounge; he stopped by the sofa,

"You ok? You seem off. What's wrong?"

"I'm ok... Kind of... Do you trust me?"

"Do I trust you? Scully are you kidding me, I trust you with my life, why? What's wrong?"

How could she tell him? She couldn't tell him her intentions... She just needed to act... Make herself feel better and wrap Mulder further around her finger.

She stepped up right in front of him, moved her hand to his neck and started pulling him down to her lips, he instantly moved his hands to her hips pulling her closer to him, their lips joined for a moment then he pulled back

"no Scullly no" and he sat back on the sofa with his hands on his face

"why no? I thought you'd want this"

He looks up at her "I do but why now? And don't try saying you only wanted a kiss and a hug I know that face remember"

She thinks how does he know that face?

"you don't remember how I know it do you?" he smiled

"no"

"when we tried IVF and it failed"

She suddenly did remember.

She got back, she was heart broken, he comforted her then she grabbed him and yeah it got very heated on the arm chair but she freaked once he was naked, she needed Walt not Mulder. She cried feeling stupid and he left then she run to Walt with the news and she got what she wanted to feel better.

So why was she running to Mulder now? Curiosity or did she actually want him?

"I remember. And I need to make it up to you, mixed with today's grief, also I want you"

He looked at her then pulled her down onto his lap.

It quickly became heated and soon both were naked, Mulder grabbed Scullly to move her onto the sofa

"uh uh... I'm staying up here"

He nodded and let her take control.

It didn't last long and for her it wasn't worth it, she still needed Walt.

She sat on this lap regaining her breath; nothing was spoken between them both in shock of what they had done.

"you staying?" asked Mulder

She suddenly panicked, she couldn't stay, she wouldn't, that would make such a messy situation

"no I'm not"

"oww ok"

This is her time to go, she slowly gets up and starts dressing, and Mulder just sat there looking hurt and upset.

Dressed she turns to him

"I'll see you tomorrow"

And she walks out.

She did feel bad but she needed something but that something wasn't what she'd just got, she still felt alone and upset over skinner. She got in her car and drove home, ready for a night alone.


	5. Chapter 5

I need you

Ch 5

She pulled up outside and walked in, as she turned the corner she saw a figure sat on the floor by her door, she knew straight away who it was

"hey" she called

Walt looked up "hey" then stood up, picking up a bunch of flowers "I was waiting for you"

She walked up to him suddenly feeling guilty and dirty for what she had just done. He handed her the flowers

"I'm so sorry Dana"

She took the flowers

"why did you wait outside you have a key?"

"well… I felt bad and thought you'd freak if I was inside when you got back"

She nodded "come in"

He followed her in "I didn't mean to upset you. As soon as you left I regretted it, I need you, no not just sexually, I enjoy everything I have with you. I don't want it to stop, please say you feel the same"

Tears began to fall, she felt even worse, she'd just slept with Mulder, why didn't she just come home and wait? He just stood looking at her,

"am I miss reading your feelings? Do you want me to go?"

"you may want to go"

"why? I want to be here with you"

"these need to go in water" and retreated to the kitchen.

She found a vase and put the flowers in it with no care. She felt him watching her,

"Dana shall I go?"

"no, I… I need a shower" she said then marched across the room to the bathroom,

She strips and jumps in the shower.

The water cascades over her but it can't cleanse her guilt or dirty feelings.

She knows she's not alone, the door opens and Walt steps in.

As she sees the water cascading over his body, she gets wet and wants him; she runs her hand down his arm taking his hand, leading it to her cheek

"I'm sorry" she says

He moves closer, forcing her back against the wall, he moves close to her face, licks her lips then kisses her, she moves her arms around his waist and pulls him closer, suddenly aware of his large solid cock pushing against her, her guilt faded all she wanted now was him, his body above hers, pumping away, ridding her from the rest of her guilt. He's at her neck, driving her crazy

"Walt, I need you"

"here?"

"no bed"

He nods.

He stops the water and helps her out of the shower, grabs her a towel and drags her to the bedroom, his throbbing cock bouncing, making her more aroused.

They arrive at the bed, she crawls onto her back and he slips between her legs, again kissing her lips and neck, suddenly guilt sets in again, how could she of run to Mulder after such a stupid thing? If Walt found out could he forgive her?

Her minds in over drive, fading out what was going on, suddenly she came back and Walt was in her, slowly beginning to move in and out.

She looked at his face and burst into tears, he quickly withdrew

"Dana what's wrong?"

She can't speak... He rolls onto his side pulling her with her into a tight embrace

"talk to me Dana, please, your scaring me"

This hit her, hard; she couldn't get a hold of her crying.

"come on let it out Dana, I'm here"

And she did but the guilt wouldn't go, she had to speak and tell him, she feared she would loose him to it, and Mulder wasn't worth it.

She started to control her breathing,

"I need to tell you something" she finally managed

He pulled back to look at her "ok I'm listening"

"Walt, I love you"

He looked surprised "I love you too"

he pulled her in, she pushed back "that's not what I have to say"

"oww ok, sorry"

"Walt, I've betrayed us"

"how?"

"After you pushed me away earlier… I ran to someone else and I slept with them"

"oww" was all he said pulling away more

"Walt, I'm sorry"

"who was it?"

She bowed her head and shook it.

"Dana, please tell me"

"I can't... It's... Wrong. Our relationship is difficult as it is"

"Dana, I mean it. Tell me" he was stern this time

"Mulder" she looked up, and saw his face drop

"Mulder?"

She nodded, he pulled further back from her, he touched his lip with his index finger, moved it away opened his mouth to speak then closed it and put it back, he looked so upset then rolled onto his side facing away from her. She knew she'd hurt him, and she started to cry again leaning her head against his back, tears running down his bare skin then she felt him shaking. He too was crying... It was awful.

They stayed like this for some time

"Dana" Suddenly came

"yes"

He rolled onto his side facing her "I feel stupid"

"why? Shouldn't that be me"

He rolled onto his back to look at her

"I don't know why I'm surprised"

This hurt Dana "what?"

"well were not together, you can do as you please. I don't know why I'm so upset"

"Walt stop, you mean the world to me. I was wrong to do it, especially with him. But I felt alone and not worth anything"

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way, so it is all partly my fault so I can't blame you. But what does it mean? I mean for us now?"

"I don't know"

"if its the end tell me now, I can't last not knowing. But if you choose to continue with Mulder, I won't see you anymore. I can't do that"

"no this isn't the end for us as long as you can forgive me. And I won't be seeing Mulder for it again, no way"

"was he that bad or is it just my threat?"

"he was awful"

Skinner laughed "really?"

"yes really. And your amazing"

He smiled "amazing? Really?"

"yes"

"ok. Right so it's just you and me again?"

"yes, always"

He nods and kisses her "am I staying since its late?"

"yeah"

"you sure that's ok?"

"of course it is"

And the settled down to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I need you

Ch 6

Dana woke first, she still felt bad and unsatisfied, but Walt looked so peaceful, she couldn't wake him so she crawled out of bed and found her dressing gown, and then went to the kitchen to make coffee.

She thought about Mulder, how difficult it would be at work later? Had she blown the years of trust they'd made? She tried to push it out of her head then she heard a noise, and then felt hands come around her waist

"morning" said Dana

"yes morning"

"you ok?" She asked worried how he actually was with her

"I'm fine, but your AD called said you can have a few hours off before you face Mulder"

She smiled "did he now?"

"yes"

he wrapped his arms around her front. She turned into him, realised he was naked and hard,

"did he tell you what he wanted me to do for the few hours?"

"no, just do as you please"

She smiled and undid her dressing gown, she was naked below it and didn't care, and she saw him shudder

"ok... Let's go... Play… chess"

"chess?"

She laughed "yeah sounds fun"

He shook his head "if that's all you want ill play, just please don't kick me out"

She laughs "come here" she smiles

And he does, she grabs him into her lips, a solid passionate kiss meaning everything to them

"come with me" she says in her best seductive voice and leads him back to the bedroom "lie down"

He looks at her and smiles "yes mam" he says

He eases himself onto the bed while she watches, he rolls onto his back on the pillows, his solid cock standing up, and she knew what she wanted and she was going to get it...

She slipped out of her gown and crawled up the bed onto him, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lips, she kissed him back then started kissing down to his neck and gently nibbling, she knew he liked this but didn't often do it, he was moaning and squirming below her. She liked being on top of him, and he seemed to like it to, running his hands up and down her back.

"do you want me?" she whispered in his ear

"always" he replied growing breathless

She slowly moved back and off,

"sit up" she commanded

He did, suddenly looking unsure leaning his back against the head board

"you wanted me dominant, here it is"

she told him while moving down his body to his cock.

She got a good grip on it "do you still want me?"

He nodded and she eased herself on, she moaned but his was louder

"ok?" she checked

"oh yes... Dana give it to me..."

And she did, slowly to begin pulling him into her, kissing his neck as he played with her breasts, then got her rhythm, it was a mad feeling, she pulled back from his neck and started to grind and ride ever increasingly faster, running her nails on his bare chest hard leaving red lines, he kept crying out her name like she never heard before, which drove her further over the edge.

Soon she knew he was going to loose it, much before she was ready to, he grabbed her waist

"I'm... Loosing it"

"give it to me... All of it"

And she felt him let go...

He squeezed her hips as it went; the grip was almost painful but amazing too.

He released his grip a little

"your... Turn" he said breathless

He quickly rolled her over onto her back and furiously pumped into her, soon she was loosing it and dug her nails into his back as she came, full force.

He stopped pumping and rested his forehead on hers

"I love you, so much" he whispered

"I love you too" she replied

Both lay very content, now and again kissing, or just stroking each others face.

"Dana"

"yeah"

"what brought that on?"

She wasn't sure, last night she couldn't bare to touch him cos of what she'd done then she wakes and is dominating him, riding him, giving him what he wanted. She wasn't sure why

"umm... Saying I'm sorry, cos I'm with you I need you. Was it wrong?"

"oww god no. You have no need to be saying sorry again. It's forgotten. But you didn't enjoy it as much did you?"

"I did but it takes me a bit longer"

He smiles

"so Mr what did you do to get me a few hours off? Your off today"

he smiled and rolled off onto the bed, resting his arms above his head

"uhh well being the wonderful AD that I am... I called Mulder telling him you'd be in later as you had called running late as you didn't sleep"

"that won't help the situation" she felt a bit angry

"it will, he seemed concerned"

"did he? Uh sweet. Well maybe he won't be angry once I get in. What time did you say I'd be in?"

"around eleven"

She looks at the clock, "lots of time"

She snuggled into him, "once I've sorted Mulder out can we never speak of all this again?"

"I promise, now give me those lips" and she did.

After a while of hugging skinner spoke

"you do know I called Mulder to keep you off work so we could spend time together don't you? I don't want you to think I did it just to sleep with you. I didn't even know if you would, after your tears last night"

"its fine, I know you"

"just making sure"

He was such a gent with Dana and she felt she didn't deserve it.


	7. Chapter 7

I need you

Ch 7

Ten o'clock soon came and they got up showered, dressed and left.

They kissed before they left the door and walked down to the car. She gets in and lowers in window, he leans in

"when will I see you again?" asked Dana, missing his touch already

"later. Come over mine, ill cook for you"

"ok, ill text when I leave work"

"ok... Bye" and he stepped back.

The nearer she got to work the worse she felt, she was worried how Mulder would be, if a rumour would have started up, she hoped for an easy day.

She got to the office just before eleven, she stepped in he looked then stood up

"hi Scullly, you ok now? I was worried this morning that you were avoiding me" he says walking towards her

She smiled "I'm ok and no Mulder I wasn't I just didn't sleep and was so tired" she stepped towards him, close enough that she reaches out and touches his arm, he looks down at it and smiles "are we ok Mulder?"

"yeah, were fine, I think. Are we?"

"yes we are. But I'm sorry if it gave you any wrong ideas about..." he put his finger to her lips

"its fine, its done, now let's move on. It was a one off so let's forget it and let life go on"

"ok" she agreed

"now I have this case file for you to look over"

Mulder was Mulder straight back to his quest for aliens and the unknown.

The day passed like normal, and she was soon at skinners enjoying a meal then off to bed.

The routine carried on for them and the rumours died out as they always did.

After a few months she started to have skinner around more she was feeling unwell but couldn't place how, he was amazing looking after her but kept on at her to go see a doctor.

She got very involved in a case which led her back to Oregon, where she had gone on her first case with Mulder, it brought back many feelings, some she would rather of not had back, her over care and dependency on Mulder. But holding Theresa's baby brought back her loneliness and want for a child, it hurt but she loved having a baby to hold.

She felt very unwell and ill that night, she wished she was at home and with skinner but Mulder had to do, she went to him. and he was great, wrapping his arms around her in bed and they talked about his quest and how she had lost so much, she suddenly realised why she kept Mulder around, she loved him, not the same love as that for skinner but a different kind.

He kissed her cheek and she rolled over pulling him into her lips, he let her and kissed her back, then they snuggled up.

They retuned to DC and she tried to avoid skinner, she was so confused about her feelings, and the kiss with Mulder confused her more.

Mulder refused to let her go back out to Oregon with him; she was worried for him he wasn't safe on his own, even with skinner she was reluctant to let him go.

And she was right to, she realised they were taking people who had undergone the surgery Mulder had, then the room spun and then nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

I need you

Ch 8

She woke in hospital with a doctor next to her

"uhh hello ms Scullly. How are you feeling?"

She felt ok, a bit sick but ok "I feel ok, a bit sick"

"that's fine, Now we need to run some tests to find out why you passed out. Now I know your a doctor so you know the system, urine, blood then physical, ok?"

"ok" he passed her a pot,

"ill get the nurse to collect it in a few minutes"

She got up and strolled into the bathroom, trying to pee on demand is not easy but she managed. She walked back out and there was a pretty nurse

"hello ms Scullly, I'm Linda I'll be taking care of you"

Dana just nodded, the nurse took the urine sample then prepped her for taking blood.

"ill take this through, do you need anything?"

"no thank you" and Linda left

She'd got into bed, and tried to get comfortable, when a knock came at the door

"come in" she called

Frohike stepped in, looking sad "what's wrong?" she asked

He walked up to her bed, "Scullly... Skinner just called..." he paused

"what? Frohike?"

"he called to say... Mulder's gone missing"

"what?"

"Scullly calm down, no more stressing" he leant in "he said he was taken in a UFO. He's was really upset but said he was coming back as soon as possible, but it will probably be tomorrow. Me and the rest are going to go, are you ok? Do you need anything? Or anyone"

She was shocked by the news, couldn't function

"no, its ok. Thanks"

"ok ill see you soon" and he left.

She slumped back in the bed and started to cry, just then Linda returned

"are you ok ms Scullly? Anything I can do? Anyone I can call?"

"no, the only people I want aren't around... My boss is in Oregon and I've just found out my work partner has been... Gone missing" her sob took over

"come on ms Scullly" and Linda hugged her, Dana let her wishing it was skinner or Mulder. Linda pulled back

"we know what caused you to collapse, lack of iron. Due to you being pregnant"

"what?"

"your pregnant ms Scullly"

"oh my god" she was shocked,

only one man could be the father, Mulder and he was gone.

"is that a surprise?"

"yes"

"shall I leave you for a bit?"

"please" and Linda left,

Dana settled down and tried to fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

I need you

Ch 9

She slept a bit but not as long as she needed, she sat thinking about Mulder, and wondering how skinner was coping.

Sat in her bed feeling stupid being kept in when all it was was a lack of iron, a knock disturbed her thoughts she looked over and saw skinner,

It hit her hard; she so much wanted to hold him and be held but knew it must wait.

He looked tired and beaten mentally, he sat down and tried to explain but swore they would try and find Mulder, then he stood to leave, she had to tell him her news

"sir"

she hated calling him that but now was professional time. She knew it would kill him, knowing she was pregnant and by Mulder, it rubbed her mistake on his face.

"I'm having a hard time explaining it or believing it but um..." she couldn't say it but had to "I'm pregnant"

He looked at her hurt and confused, he then walked out leaving her alone, alone when she needed him most.

She lay back in bed wondering how Mulder would react, then the door opened

"when your ready to go ill be around call and ill pick you up, take you home" said

"ok can you call mom for me?"

He nodded and walked back out. She hated that this was clearly hurting him so much and he was alone, no one to talk to.

Linda came back in "is the tall gent with glasses with you?" she asked prepping Dana's arm for more blood

"yes, why?"

"he seems very upset but demands to be left alone"

"yes sounds right for him"

"I'm guessing he's not the father"

"no, no he's my boss. He's was with my partner when he went missing"

"oww I see. I didn't mean to intrude"

"no its ok Linda"

"once this comes back and your irons ok you can go home"

Dana nodded and Linda left, as she walked out skinner walked in.

"mom's thrilled, said to call her once you get out and she'll pop by" he turned to leave

"please stay" he stopped at the door, he turned and looked at her

"it hurts"

"I know but I need you"

"no you don't, you need Mulder"

"Walt please don't"

"don't what? State truth, your only pregnant cos you slept with him, shows how useless I am"

"stop, come here" he doesn't move, so she does "then ill come to you"

he jumps "no stay I'm coming" he stands by her bedside

"Dana" he whispers "I love you, but I'm hurting, I've never had to deal with feeling this like this. I'm glad your finally having a baby, the miracle you always wanted"

There was a knock, he stepped back it was Linda

"uhh perfect, ms Scullly your iron count is much better so you can go home but you must eat properly and relax a bit, I know that's hard with your partner missing but I'm sure it'll end up fine. I've got some iron supplements for you to take home with you. The doctor in charge will put the notes on the system so you can see you doctor to sort out a mid wife. Any questions before I go?"

"no" smiled Dana "thank you" and Linda left.

Dana went to get dressed while skinner sat in the chair, looking at herself in the mirror, she saw a new her forming from a new place, she was now a mother as well as everything else, she needed skinner so much but it wouldn't be easy for him, this was going to change so much in her life. She stepped back out

"ready?" he asked looking sad again

"yes"

He stood and followed her out, in silence all the way, even in the car, then into the apartment.

"are you staying for a bit?" she asked

"I can't, I need to report to kersh ASAP. Ill come by later if you like"

She felt rejected and alone "please, ill call mum get her to come over"

He nodded "ill call when I leave work" he turned to the door and stopped before turning the latch.

"you ok?" asked Dana concerned, moving closer

He turned, and put his hand on her shoulder

"we will find him"

he said then leant in and kissed her on the cheek,

She in turn grabbed his jacket arm "what was that?"

He looked stunned "I'm sorry...I..."

He looked down at his feet, she pulled his chin up and kissed him on the lips.

"better?" she asked and he walked out without a word.

She stood silent, finding herself rubbing her belly, its not swelling yet but she feels a connection. She walks across the room to her phone

"Hello"

"hi mom"

"hi Dana are you home? Can I...?"

Before she finished "yes and yes, see you soon"


	10. Chapter 10

I need you

Ch 10

Before mom arrived Dana changed into a new set of clothes and began wondering more about her pregnancy, the shock was fading and the excitement was starting.

Her cell buzzing brought her around from her thinking, she looked at it message from skinner

'Dana I'm sorry I just walked out but I'm very uneasy. We need to talk. Call me when mom leaves and ill come over'

She smiled glad he still wanted to be around her

'its ok, I'm sorry I kissed you like that when I know your struggling. I will call you later' sent.

Soon mom arrived full of questions and excitement

"so who's the daddy?" asked mom

Dana couldn't lie "Mulder"

Moms face dropped "no... Really?...Dana"

"what mom? Its Mulder's and what?"

"oww I thought you'd of gone for a better man than him like... Like... Mr Skinner"

If only mom knew it could of been his if he hadn't of been infertile.

"well its not. Did skinner tell you about Mulder?"

"yes that's why I got here as soon as possible, I knew you'd need someone, though mr skinner has sworn to look after you when I'm not around"

So sweet of him but when did he plan to tell her this

Dana and mom sat for ages talking,

"well I've got a meeting to go to but ill call tomorrow, that ok?" said mom

"yes fine. I'm back at work tomorrow but yes call me"

"ok dear" said mom and left.

"Skinner" was the next voice

"mom's gone"

"ok agent Scullly I will call you once I'm out of the meeting, bye" and he hung up.

She sat thinking, wondering how Mulder will react upon his return, she knew he would return she felt it in her gut.

After a bit she had a shower and settled on the sofa in her pjs, her cell started ringing

"Scullly"

"hi, "can I come over? We need to talk" it was skinner

"ok, see you soon"

She hung up now worried as to what he wants to talk about.


	11. Chapter 11

I need you

Ch 11

She sat waiting, worrying more and more about what he wanted to talk about.

The knock at the door came sooner than she expected, she opened the door

"hi" he said stepping past her, keeping a distance "can we sit?"

"yes ok"

And she sat on the sofa, confused by his entrance

"right... Dana..."

"Walt don't beat around the bush just say it"

"ok I will this all ends now. I can't be with you while your pregnant its wrong and immoral. So I'm backing away now... Completely. When we find Mulder I know you will be with him so I'm ending it all now. I want you to be with him, he can give you all you want that I can't. And I know you love him, I saw it when you came back Oregon. I'm sorry but I'm not willing to jeopardise my job when I know ill only get hurt"

This hit her hard

"I'm sorry. That's all I can say but as you wish. But you won't stop seeing me will you? I mean out of work. I know it'll be hard but I need your support" her voice wavered and tears started to fall, he looked at her so sweetly

"I'll always support you, whenever you need me tell me and I will run"

She nodded

"right as you know I saw kersh, first thing tomorrow we have to report to the office so the man hunt can begin"

"but he's gone. No amount of man hunting will find him"

"I know but we must do as we are told. But I will not lie about what I saw. I swear that you right now"

"thank you but don't ruin your career over Mulder, he wouldn't want that"

"I won't but I won't lie" he stood up

"are you going?"

"don't you want to sleep?"

"yes but do I have to be alone?"

"yes, I can't stay. This is where the distance begins"

and he makes for the door

"but..."

"no dana, it begins now" and he walks out.

She leans into the sofa and cries, she does love Mulder and needs to protect him, but she needs Walt too. Dana gets her cell out, dials and is greeted by a voicemail

"hi mom, its Dana, when you get this can you call me, I need you. Umm... Ill speak to you later. Bye"

Her voice wavers and she starts to sob, wishing someone would comfort her, she'd even settle for frohike, she was so alone and desperate.


	12. Chapter 12

I need you

Ch 12

Life got worse and worse, growing harder and harder, and she grew bigger and bigger. She clung to Walt as much as she could, she couldn't handle the separation from him as well as Mulder.

Some idiot agent, John Doggett, was assigned to Mulder's man hunt, over time she realised he wasn't as bad as he first appeared, he cared a lot for her and knew when to leave her be. Walt wasn't sure of him but Dana was ok with him.

Walt started to come over a bit more bringing flowers and pizza, Dana's huge craving. Spending time again which Dana loved and hoped it would last.

One Saturday she'd been feeling very low and had been texting him causing mom to hassle her endlessly. She had a shower and was just changing when she heard a knock at the door then mom speaking, she walked out and saw mom talking to Walt. Mom turned, walked towards her

"I'll be... Yeah" is all she said walking into the bedroom.

Dana shook her head and walked over to Walt

"hi, how are you?" she asked

"ok but didn't realise mom was over or I'd of stayed away. But hey I was worried about you, I got you these" he said handing her some flowers

"thank you there lovely, come through" she said walking to the kitchen, he followed

"what did mom say to you?" she whispered while putting the flowers into a vase

"nothing, I think she was as shocked to see me as I was to see her, I think the flowers were too much for her though"

Both laugh then he spoke again "I came over to see if I can take you out tomorrow for dinner" he asked whispering

"I'd love that"

"good ill pick you up around eight, that ok?"

She smiled "wonderful, your too good for me" and she lent into him to kiss him but instantly pulled back

"sorry" she said

He then moved forward "don't be"

And he kissed her on the cheek; she moved and held him in place then kissed him back on the cheek. He smiled a wonderful smile, she had missed this smile

"right ill see you tomorrow, I can't wait"

"nor can I"

She walked him to the door

"bye mrs Scullly" he shouted, no reply

"I'll tell her you said bye"

He turned to her and opened his arms, she went straight in them, he kissed her hair. He pulled back

"bye Dana"

"bye" And he left.

Dana was shocked by what had happened

"Anything I need to know?" came a voice

Dana ignored it thinking about the moment with Walt

"Dana?"

She turned "sorry mom, what?"

"I asked anything I need to know?"

"mom, what do you mean?"

"you and mr skinner, do you need to tell me something?"

"no mom"

"Dana?"

Dana knew this was useless but what did mom see?

"Mom, he looks after me, especially in this state. We've always been close, just closer now. Why?"

Mom nodded "ok"

"Skinner said bye"

"I heard"

Then she walked into the kitchen, she couldn't tell mom the truth, she'd be horrified.

Sunday soon came and Dana was alone at home, mom had left last night and she was glad of it. The tension was awful, she wish she knew what mom had seen.

Dana spent the day planning what to wear, though not knowing where she was going didn't help. But she settled for a nice top and jeans, and of course a cardigan.

At six she had a lovely shower then set to getting ready, make up done and just finishing her hair when the knock came. She walked to the door,

"hi ya" she smiled,

he looked great in a black polo top and jeans, and he smelt amazing.

"hi, you look nice" he looked around

"I'm on my own" she said

"good" and he leant down and kissed her on the cheek "I was worried your mom would appear"

"she saw something yesterday, she was really funny with me, I was glad when she left"

"what did she see? I only brought flowers, kissed your cheek and hugged you"

"I know but that's mom. Neway I'm not quite ready yet"

He nodded "if you say so, you look amazing to me. Ill just sit and wait then"

"thank you"

He sat on the sofa "for what?"

"the compliment"

"its only the truth"

Once ready she walked back out "ready now" she said

He stood up "wow, Dana. Ill be the talk of the Restaurant taking such an amazing woman to dinner" he laughed

"where are we going?" she asked

"you'll see"

He was a proper gent, opening doors, pulling out chairs, she felt she didn't deserve such attention from anyone let alone him. They went to a small Italian restaurant, Dana had passed it but never been in

"here we are, they sell the best pizza in DC, forget your cheap take away stuff, you'll love this. I know the he had a bigger restaurant other side of DC left his son running that now he has this one"

Dana smiled "umm pizza"

"I knew you'd say that"

He opened the door and a short Italian man walked up smiling, he stopped

"mr skinny, how are you? Long time no see. And who's this lovely looking lady" asked the man

"Dana this is Sergio, Sergio this is Dana"

"pleased to meet you sergio" said Dana

"not as pleased as I am. This man has been sad and grumpy looking forever but today I finally see he can smile. Is it just you two?"

"yes" said Walt

"I give you my best table, follow me" and he walked off towards the back of the room "here you go, ill be over for orders in a minute" and he walked off

"mr skinny man?" enquired Dana

"yeah, I used to eat his massive pizzas and he said I couldn't be as skinny as I was said I'd put on the pounds but never did, so he learnt my name and it became mr skinny" Both laugh.

The meal was amazing, and continuing his gentlemanly duties paid for the meal as much as Dana argued

"I asked to take you out, so I pay"

Then she gave in.

They left and took slow drive back to Dana's, chatting all the way; Dana felt great being like this with him again after the distance.

"I'll walk you in" he said helping her out the car

"it's still early want a coffee?" she asked expecting a no

"yeah ok" both nodded and walked in.

Once inside Dana took off her cardigan and went to make coffee, she heard Walt follow. She got out cups and started the machine up, she turned to Walt, he looked uneasy

"what's wrong Walt?"

"nothing"

"Walt?"

"ok, I've not been around you like this for a while, feels funny"

She stepped towards him with her arms open, he went into them

"I can't believe how big you've got, I think you'll have a big baby" he says into a hair, lightly kissing it

"Maybe. This better?" she asked

"yes" he answered

The machine clicked it had finished Walt's coffee, she pulled right back out of his embrace and returned to finish the coffee, then they went to sit on the sofa.


	13. Chapter 13

I need you

Ch 13

Sitting on the sofa next to Walt Dana felt safe, felt loved, and the loneliness faded. She needed him closer than he was but feared rejection.

Walt moved and put his hand on her cheek

"you ok? You look sad"

"I'm fine"

"that's a definite clue that your not, what's wrong?"

"its nothing"

"Dana?" he said in his best stern Ad voice

"what? I'm not sad, I'm sad all the time I'm on my own. Sad when I'm away from you. I was just thinking how nice this is, I need you around Walt, I'm sorry but I do"

Suddenly he moved she feared it was away but it wasn't he was moving closer to her, he was within centimetres of her face

"can I?" he whispered

"please"

And he kissed her, it lingered and he pulled back, but she pulled him back in, it became heated and passionate, more like the old days.

She pulled back, resting her forehead on his

"don't leave"

"ok"

"stay tonight"

He pulled further back "but..."

"Walt just to sleep... I can't be alone tonight"

He nodded "ok" and kissed her again.

He drank his coffee in silence, Dana studying him, trying to work out what he was thinking

"am I that fascinating?" he asked

"yes you are, what you thinking?"

"nothing"

"Walter?" she said in her best stern voice

"I was just thinking about you"

"what about me?"

"what your thinking about me staying"

"I just want to snuggle up in bed and not wake alone for once. Is that ok? You don't have to if you don't want to"

"no I do, I just wanted to be sure of what you want me for"

"snuggles and make me feel human again"

He smiled, took his mug to the kitchen "bed then" he said

Dana stood and followed him into the bedroom,

"ill go in the bathroom first, your t-shirt should be in the bottom draw still" said Dana smiling

"ok" is all he said.

Once in the bathroom Dana set to taking off her make up first then put on her vest and shorts pj, it would be warm in bed with the three of them... She always counted her baby; it made her feel less alone. Her vest didn't fully cover her bump but she was sure Walt wouldn't mind. A knock came

"yeah" she called

"are you decent?" he asked

She opened the door "you ok?" she asked

He look her all the way down, once at her feet "Yeah I'm fine, my t-shirts not in the draw, I can go topless if that's ok with you?" he looked her back up

"that's fine Walt, as long as its ok for you"

He nodded and looked back down; he moved his hand forward "can I?" pointing at her belly,

Unsure what he wanted to do but trusted him "yeah"

He gently lifted her top up completely uncovering her belly, he run his hands over it, Dana liked the feeling, no one had touched her bump skin to skin, only herself and her doctor had done this, but she loved his touch.

"hey little one" he whispered "your going to be so loved and wait till you see how beautiful your mommy is, your such a lucky baby" he leant down and kissed her belly,

suddenly Dana felt a kick "oww someone likes you, feel"

She took his hand and held it on her belly, another kick

"that's amazing, wow"

he looked at her then with a new look in his eyes, with one hand still on her belly, he moved the other to her neck and pulled her into his lips, she felt funny but still loved his touch. He pulled back,

she smiled "I'd better let you wash or we'll never get to bed"

He smiled, let her out then walked in, he shut the door.

Dana crawled into bed, wondering how it must have felt for him feeling the kick, it felt funny for her but it was a different sensation. She settled back in bed, got comfortable facing Walt's side and waited.

After a few minutes she wondered if he was ok, he'd been a long time

"you ok Walt?"

He appeared, topless in just his boxers carrying his clothes

"yeah I'm OK, are you?"

"yeah you coming to bed?"

He nodded and put his clothes down by his side bed then he slipped under the covers. He straight away was at Dana's lips, the kiss was strong, passionate and she loved it, showed how much he really needed her but she felt bad, she was fat and rubbing her one time with Mulder in his face constantly.

He pulled back "I still love you" he whispered

"I love you too" she whispered back

He moved and slid his arm under her pillow pulling her closer, he stopped pushing his arm through and pulled it out again, with it he had his t-shirt

"care to explain?" he smiled

"umm...no" she blushed, she felt as though she was glowing.

"have you been sleeping with it?"

She couldn't lie "yes"

"you've missed me that much?"

"yes" she felt stupid and felt he thought the same

"that's sweet. I'd of come if you called, maybe not slept the night but I'd of stayed till you went off"

"if I'd of known that I would of called"

"well you know now" he kissed her again "sleep time"

"yes" and they snuggled down.

Dana wondering what tomorrow would bring.


	14. Chapter 14

I need you

Ch 14

Dana woke slowly opening her eyes and was greeted by a smiling Walt

"morning beautiful" he said and kissed her

"morning"

"I'm glad you woke up, I had a message from kersh saying he wants me in earlier. I didn't want to leave you asleep"

Dana smiles "that's sweet. What does he want you for?"

"didn't say" he kissed her again "I don't wanna go"

She laughed "well if it is nothing major we can do something later"

He smiled "ok" kissed her again

He then got up, got his clothes and vanished into the bathroom. Dana lay thinking, wondering why she felt funny this morning, not ill but like a pressure in her head.

Walt soon re appeared, dressed

"oww I thought you'd go to work in just your boxers, much sexier"

He sat on her side of the bed next to her

"but my body is just for your eyes" and he leant down and kissed her again "ill call you if its anything need to know. Ill go home shower, change then go in. And you go back go sleep its too early for you to be up yet"

He kissed her again "see you later. Love you" he got up and started walking out

"love you too" she called.

Getting back to sleep was easy now it smelt of him and she did get a few more hours till her cell was ringing. She got up and found it "Doggett" it hit her something was wrong

"Scullly"

"hi... Umm... You need to come into work... Its uh... Important"

"is everything ok?" she knew it wasn't

"come in and we can discuss it"

"ok give me a bit of time I'm just getting up"

"ok, see you soon... Agent Scullly"

She quickly showered, got dressed and got to work, scared out of her head as to what was wrong.

She arrives at the office, she needs to know what's wrong and Doggett is beating around the bush.

"I think skinner should tell you"

She knew by this it was going to be bad and it was. Theresa hoese had been found in Montana by poor Ritchie slay, and she was clinging to life. She felt sick, this could be the return of the abductees, she was scared but demanded to go see her, Walt agreed.

"ill run agent Scullly home and meet you back here, we can all travel together then" Walt told Doggett

"ok" is all he replied.

In the car Dana was quiet, scared of so many things and all she wanted to do was go back to bed and wake from this as a bad dream.

"you ok hunny?" asked Walt laying his hand on her knee

She pulled away "please...no... No I'm not"

She couldn't look at him, she knew she'd see the hurt but couldn't handle all the voices in her head screaming at her.

Once inside Walt sat on the sofa and waited for her, as soon as the bedroom door shut she burst into tears, this was such a mess but she wanted Mulder back but not if he was going to come dead, she needed him alive. She packed her essentials and stepped back out still in tears

"Walt" was all she managed; he stood, flew over to her and wrapped his arms around her

"come on Dana, we need to see Theresa to see what to expect. I'm here for you every single step; I am not leaving your side"

"even in bed?" she joked, looking up at him

"Now that would be fun to explain. You ok? Shall we go?"

She pulled back "ok"

"come on, we can do this"

And he carried her bag out to the car.


	15. Chapter 15

I need you

Ch 15

Soon in Montana they found the hospital and spoke to Theresa's doctor who agreed they could see her.

It almost killed Dana, she'd known Theresa as teen and then an adult, she was such a mess and as her doctor rolled of her injuries Dana felt sick, and had to ask about implants, but needed to be subtle. Some police walked in and Doggett got all funny, on about a suspect, some suspect this guy was.

Poor Ritchie had been searching for Gary, same as she had Mulder, and Doggett was being so horrid to him. He was a nice guy, desperate like she was, when Doggett left she followed him and confronted him about it, which again was pointless, he didn't want to accept it.

He stormed off and spent his time in the local police station, and she got Walt to take me to the motel we were staying at, she was tired and feeling very ill. He tucked her up in bed

"I'll come in and see you later, if you need me call"

He kissed her forehead and left.

She couldn't sleep, just laid worrying, thinking about Theresa's injuries and how she could have got them.

That night she had a dream and she saw Mulder dead, she woke frantic, she needed comfort, she knew who to go to.

Once dressed she knocked on his door, it opened

"what if he's dead?" she felt silly,

explained she'd had a dream, Walt nodded

"I'll just get dressed" and he shut the door.

She walked across the parking lot away from the lights to look at the sky. She looked up, rubbing her belly and wondering where Mulder was and if he was alive.

Walt joined her, she felt stupid she wasn't the type to cry but couldn't help it, Walt comforted her but was clearly on edge.

"can we go in? I'm cold" said Dana after sobbing in his arms

"ok, into yours then" he assured and led her over,

She stepped in and he stood looking around then stepped in

"you can go, ill be fine" she said knowing he wasn't comfortable

"no, I'm not leaving you like this" he helped her out of her coat, he brushed her hand "you really are cold, jump under the covers ill stay a bit till you warm up"

"you sure? Cos..."

"I'm sure now bed" he interrupted

"I'm not changing" she said slipping under the covers

"fine" he said snuggling up into her.

she felt warmer quickly but it reminded her of her last night with Mulder in Oregon, and she missed him more but was growing sleepy.

"when will you go?" she yawned

"once your asleep"

And she drifted off.


	16. Chapter 16

I need you

Ch 16

It all got messy then, Doggett brought some mad, religious Looney onto the case, spouting ideas that made Mulder sound insane and she wasn't in the mood for it then she parted company with Doggett, his decision but it didn't bother Dana, he'd been annoying her neway.

Though when she chatted with Monica Reyes alone and she could see more into her, she sounded like missy which comforted Dana but scared her too.

Another body turned up, she was getting closer to finding Mulder and was growing less sure he would be found alive.

This body was Gary, Ritchie finally found his best friend but he was dead, not what he wanted. She wanted to do the autopsy but seeing Ritchie I.d Gary killed her, it was tense as it was with Walt and Doggett watching

"Dana" called Walt,

She looked at him stunned, he never called her Dana at work, ever... She just prayed Doggett would read into it. By him calling her that gave her a bit of comfort but only a little

As the time went on, Dana started to feel more and more scared then it happened, she saw Mulder in her motel room, she looked away then back, he was gone. She knew that was a bad sign, even Mulder would agree then it happened. She learnt Jeremiah smith was at the camp, she found him and asked if he'd seen Mulder, then can the news they'd found Mulder in the woods, she frantically run to where he was and she saw him... He was dead, and her world collapsed.

She knew what to do, she run to get Jeremiah but the UFO beat her and took him. She'd never felt so awful, she screamed and screamed... She was alone, pregnant and Mulder was dead... The tears wouldn't stop and no one came to comfort her

Suddenly she felt hands on her shoulders

"Dana... Dana baby... please... get up"

She knew who it was and rolled onto her bottom

"I can't stand" she sobbed looking at Walt,

he nodded and picked her up, carrying her through the bewildered crowd of detainees.

"right back to motel till tomorrow" he said carrying her to the car, he sat her in the back and belted her in

"ill be one minute"

She looked and saw Doggett walk over, he spoke to skinner then walked over, opened the door

"Scullly... No... Dana listen... If you need anything I'm here ok... I can help you... Ill see you later"

he hugged her and walked back into the darkness.

The journey was silent, Dana's throat hurt from screaming and all she wanted was to sleep but knew it wouldn't come easily... Mulder was dead and she could do nothing about it... Her baby would never know its father, what would she do? She needed him...

They pulled up outside, Walt turned to her

"Dana I'm staying with you tonight no arguments"

He got out and opened the door, "can you walk?"

She nodded, he gave her his hand and helped her out.

Once inside she switched on the lights and saw Walt's face, it was red and swollen from crying

"Walt... Hun... "and she grabbed him into her arms "those for Mulder?"

"yes... And you... And your baby"

"that's sweet"

"well... I'm sad he's dead too, I'm partly to blame and now..." his voice wavered with tears "now your baby... Won't have a ... Dad" he broke into tears

"Walt... Come on... Its not your fault, my baby will be fine, they will have you, mom, me and Doggett around to love them. It better I know he's gone now so I can adapt to it. I'm tired, can we go to bed?"

She surprised herself how sane and level she sounded when inside she was dying...

Walt nodded, helped her into her pjs and into bed, he stripped to his boxers and t-shirt then snuggled in behind her

"do you want to talk about it?"

"no... Not yet"

"ok, I'm not leaving you so..." He stopped

She was shaking and the sobbing set in properly, he quickly moved to the front of her and held her in a tight embrace.

"I'm not being unkind but you need to calm a little, you can't stress out the baby, its not good" he said

pulling back a bit and he stroked her cheek,

"I can't believe he's gone and it's you here comforting me, in sense you should be the last person" she said calming

"why?"

"if I hadn't run to him that night I would never of got pregnant and it would be easier on us both"

"Dana its fine, I love you and ill be there for you till I no longer breathe, not cos I'm your superior but because of my love. No matter what happens" and he kissed her forehead.


	17. Chapter 17

I need you

Ch 17

Sleep didn't come to either of them, but being together helped ease the pain a bit.

After hours a knock came at the door

"one minute" shouted Walt "stay there hun ill get it" he got up and put his trousers on.

He opened the door

"hi" it was Doggett

"hi"

"just to let you know I've just got back, I refused to leave Mulder's side till he was taken so I need some sleep. He's on his way to DC to Quantico now, umm... "How's Scullly?"

"she's ok, not slept but nor have I, was a bad night"

"I bet, can I see Scullly?"

She was half listening

"Dana?" came Walt's voice

"yeah" she replied

"Doggett asked can he see you?"

"yeah ok" and she sat up,

Doggett walked in looking tired and broken

"sit down" Dana said and he sat next to her

"I'm gonna go get changed, can you stay with her till I get back?" asked walt still clearly concerned about her

"of course sir" replied Doggett

Walt nodded and left

"Scullly, I know your suffering but I just want you to know I want to help you as much as I can. I know we don't always see eye to eye but I highly respect you and appreciate the relationship we've made, and I'm here for you"

"thank you Doggett" and she opened her arms to him, he hesitated for a second then went into them and hugged her. He pulled back first

"I know you don't want to hear this but I'm sorry"

"so am I" she said "did he go ok?"

"Mulder? Yeah... Did you hear me talking to skinner?"

"yes... Sorry I'm just still shocked"

He rested his hand on hers "its ok, it will pass, I promise you"

The door opened, it was Walt dressed

"right ill go, I doubt ill sleep but give me two hours and we can go, that ok sir?"

"yes that's fine Doggett thanks"

Doggett got up "see you later"

He smiled and left.

For Dana everything was painful and she felt completely out of it. She was glad to get home, she got into bed and slept all day, she was so drained.

The next day Dana had to sort a funeral, she didn't know how to but mom helped out and a date was set. The days in between she slept and hardly existed, she ate as she had to but not that she wanted to.

The day of the funeral Dana had prepared herself to be strong and to not cry, she wouldn't cry in front of everyone. Mom picked her up at home

"mom I'm not staying at home tonight"

"oh ok, where are you going?"

"Skinners"

"ok, but you'll have your cell?"

"yes"

"ok"

The funeral was a blur till everyone left and it was just her and Walt at his grave side. Then she finally broke down and fell into his arms sobbing

"Dana, come on let's go home. We can't do anymore stood here, only get cold. Let's go"

She nodded and walked to the car, her world was shattered and no one could mend it, unless someone brought Mulder back.


	18. Chapter 18

I need you

Ch 18

That is exactly that happened Mulder wasn't actually dead, he was dug up and put in hospital, Dana felt so bad and refused to leave his side. She was there when he woke, he was alive and soon released from hospital, but he was changed, not the Mulder he was. He'd never of asked where he fitted into her life, with regards to the baby or otherwise, this was his baby but he wasn't happy.

The night of that chat Dana had Walt over

"I can't believe he's being like this, I don't understand"

"well Dana we don't fully know what he's been through or what he remembers. He's probably suffering from post traumatic stress too. Give him time"

"but what if he doesn't come round and I need to raise this baby alone"

He moved his hand to her cheek "you will never be alone. You have mom, me, Doggett and agent Reyes. Were all here to help?"

"that's great but I need him"

He moved his hand away "I know you do but its early days"

And luckily he did come round, he was great, spending time like old times then it all went crazy.

So many things came out about possible ways she became pregnant and what she was pregnant with, alien, super solider it was awful, and being chased by a super solider Billy Miles, didn't help. Dana was due to drop when her worst enemy turned up to 'help', Alex krychek. Help him maybe. Well she was sent off with Monica to the middle of no where to have her baby thinking it would safer, but they were chased and while giving birth loads of people appeared and watched. It was said the baby was special and they were there to ensure it was born.

At first sight of the baby Dana knew what to name him, he was beautiful, next thing Mulder busts in and she's being taken off to hospital

.

She was glad it was over and very glad to be home, mom came round and went mad, she loved him so much but Dana secretly knew mom would of rather he be a girl.

It got late and Mulder took her home while the lone gunman stayed with her, Frohike was very taken with him.

Mulder came back and she told him she had named the baby, William. He made a joke that William looked like Skimmer, she laughed but in her mind she thought how true that could of been in a different life, soon she would rather he of been Walt's, They kissed and it felt so right, Dana's life had come together, she her everything but it didn't last.

She put William in his cot

"you coming to bed?" she asked him

"no"

"why not? Its late, stay over"

"we need to talk"

Dana knew this was going to be bad. That sat on the sofa

"I'm not staying here"

"when?"

"for a while"

"Mulder what's going on?"

"I have stuff I need to do and I can't wait anymore"

"but your son? has just been born, you can't leave now"

It was growing heated and Dana couldn't stand it

"I can and I am, but I will be back"

"no you won't, going alone you'll end up in trouble or worse, dead"

"I won't, ill be fine"

She knew it was pointless "then go whatever. I just can't believe you"

she stood up and walked towards her bedroom, he stood to follow

"ill get you a pillow and blanket" and she stepped in the room.

When she stepped back out he was on the sofa ready

"here but be gone before I get up"

He turned to look at her "ok"

She grabbed her cell and went back in her room.

She spent most of the night texting Walt, she felt even more alone. During the night William woke a few times but only she went to him, Mulder clearly didn't want William or her. So why did he hang around till she had him?

She must have drifted off as she woke to hear him showering, and then leaving.

She cried, in disbelief that he'd actually gone, not even kissed her or William goodbye. She cried and cried until she heard William cry and realised he needed her most of all. She got up, changed him, gave him a feed then he went back to sleep.

She was on the way to make a drink when a knock came at the door, she opened it expecting Mom or Walt but it was Doggett.

They spoke a bit then he left, again she went to make a drink then he did come.


	19. Chapter 19

I need you

Ch 19

He arrived suited up clearly straight from work. She opened the door, the sight of him made her want to cry again

"hey" he said stepping forward and taking her in his arms

"hi" she shut the door

"how's little man?"

"he's asleep. Want to see him?"

"can do, or would you rather a longer hug?"

She thought "longer hug... On the sofa"

He nodded and guided her over, both sat

"I'm so tired" he said yawning

"I'm sorry but I needed someone" she said feeling bad

"hey its fine, I was wide awake anyway worried how Mulder would take it. Do you want to talk about it?"

"no I just want to chill for a bit"

"ok" he agreed.

After a while

"I felt in my bones he would run" she said

"really?"

"yes, commitment"

"oh I see"

"but it'll be ok" she said assuring herself out loud.

Then she heard William "he's awake. Won't be a second"

And she got up to get him.

Soon back she was singing to him quietly, laughing at herself

"wanna hold him?" she asked

"yeah" he said and a huge smile appeared on his face

She gently handed William over and Walt was a natural, straight away held him perfectly.

"he has your eyes" he smiled "hello William"

Dana sat down next to them, "William this is Uncle Walt, your so gonna love him" she laughed

"I hope so" is all Walt replied.

"you feeling a bit better now?" he asked looking concerned

"yeah"

"good, I'd better get back, as much as I wanna stay here with you and William" he lifted William, kissed his head and handed him back to Dana "bye little man, see you soon. Dana if you need anything call me, lifts, food, anything call me"

"oww that reminds me, William is due at the doctors, could I get a lift?"

He smiled a big smile "yeah what day ill book it off"

"all day?"

"yeah, I need to take sometime off"

"Monday at eleven"

"ok ill book it"

he walks to the door, and she follows with William, he turns

"ill see you soon, I hope"

"yeah sooner than Monday I hope"

"ill check my schedule, maybe we can go out sometime"

"sounds great"

He rubbed her arm and left, she felt good and happy that Walt was so loving towards William.

Later he called and arranged to take her out on Sunday to Sergio's place again. It was fun explaining to mom that Mulder had left and she wanted her to sit William so she could go out. Mom was cool about it all and didn't go on, which shocked Dana, even when she said it was out with Walt.

Sunday soon came and Dana was getting ready when mom came into the bedroom

"Williams asleep"

"good, you sure you'll be ok sitting him?"

"yes Dana stop flapping, you need sometime away from him, I know his routine we'll be fine, promise"

"thanks mom"

"you look nice dear, making an effort?"

Dana smiled "no, its only Walt, I just want to feel human and normal again"

"and Walt's the perfect one to help"

Dana didn't know if it was sarcasm or what so didn't say anything

"is it tomorrow Williams at the doctors?" asked mom

"yes, Walt's taking us"

"good"

Then came a knock at the door

"I'll get it" announced mom and vanished out the room.

Dana listened and heard muffled voices, one last check in the mirror and she stepped out. Mom was perked on the sofa with Walt stood in front of her

"yeah he's great" said Walt then turned "hi Dana"

"hey you, you on about William?" she asked

Mom and Walt exchanged looks

"kinda, are you ready?" replied Walt quickly

"yes, oww one last thing, won't be a second"

she went and kiss William goodbye, he was fast asleep in his cot.

"ready now" She said re appearing.

They had a great evening and he did make her feel great with attention and compliments. She got brave, leant across the table and took him hands, he smiled and looped her fingers through his.

"I've missed this" he smiled

"so have I"

Soon it was growing late and they got ready to leave her helped her into her jacket then took her hand, she liked this and they walked out happily. On the drive back they still held hands

"will you come in for a drink?" she asked as they pulled up.

"won't mom get funny?"

"no she seemed ok earlier"

"ok, then ill come in"

They walked in and mom looked happy

"he's slept fine, had his feed around ten and gone back off. Ill go, speak to you tomorrow, bye Dana, bye Mr Skinner" she said and rapidly left.

Both Dana and Walt stood stunned, laughed and she set to making coffee. He stood watching her

"am I that fascinating?" she asked

"you know you are"

"right" she said

"you are"

"ok, I'll agree to disagree"

He laughed and walked up to her wrapping his arms around her, she did the same

"I love your snuggles" she whispered

"I know you do"

The machine started pumping out the coffee and he pulled back, coffees made they went and sat on the sofa.

"this feels funny" he said

"what? Sitting here like this?"

"yeah, does it you?"

"yes"

Both laugh a little, then it goes quiet between them and they just look at each other, so much passes between them in silence and that's not changed. She felt his care and love for her; it was still there though it had been a hard and trying few months.

"Walt?"

"yeah"

"will you stay?"

"what?"

"will you stay tonight?"

He stayed silent and his expression the same

"I don't want to be alone but I don't want just anyone, I want you"

He moved and put his hand to hers looping her fingers in his again

"ok, but just sleeping, yes?"

"of course. So is that a yes?"

"yes"

"thank you"

They sat just chatting and holding hands till Dana yawned

"come on bedtime hun" he smiled, standing up

"ok" she said reluctantly, standing "oww I must warn you the baby alarm clock wakes every few hours for a feed"

He took her hand "that's fine, ill wake neway. Come on then" and he lead her to the bedroom.

Once inside he went through the draw,

"found boxers for tomorrow but is my t-shirt hiding again?" He laughed

"no, its not. Uhh I think it went in for a wash"

"oh No so you can't smell me on it" he said sarcastically

She lightly slapped his arm "cheeky"

He laughed "so I'm sleeping topless again"

"suits me" She smiled

"now who's cheeky?" he said then went into the bathroom.

Soon in bed, she snuggled into him

"I don't need a t-shirt now; I have you in my bed"

He laughed "yes you do. So when will I be awake again?"

She thought "around two"

"ok" he said kissed her hair.


	20. Chapter 20

I need you

Ch 20

On queue William woke at two, then six, that time Walt got up and made coffee for them both. They sat in bed drinking it as William lay between them kicking his legs, making Walt laugh.

"so what we gonna do till eleven?" he asked

She hadn't thought of this "don't know"

"shall we go for a walk before we go?" he suggested

"sounds great"

She lifted William onto her chest and he snuggled in, she felt so needed with him. She moved her hand and held Walt's hand,

he smiled "he's so hansom, you'll be fighting the girls off when he grows up" he half laughed

"can I ask something?"

"yes, what?"

"does it still bother you?"

"does what?"

"about Mulder and William?"

"sometimes if I think about it but I try not to. I don't think of it and just love him and you"

She smiled "I'm still sorry"

"its fine, its forgotten" he said, snuggled down and into her side wrapping his arm across her middle.

After an hour he got up

"ill sort us some breakfast and you sort William"

"ok" she said and he walked out.

Soon all dressed, fed and clothed they set off out for a walk. Dana felt so good to be out and was enjoying the company, it seemed William was too.

On the way to the doctors Walt asked

"what's this trip for?"

"well they always keep an eye on babies, for weight, growth, diet usual stuff and today its to register him as well"

"oww ok, was that a dumb question?"

"no, I found out through reading a book. We shouldn't be long"

Dana booked William in while Walt played with him, he seemed to glow more in Walt's hands.

A doctor called for them

"ill wait here" said Walt

"ok" said Dana and carried William into the room

"hello ms Scully and baby William, how are we both?" asked the doctor

"were doing fine"

"good, well all the tests came back normal" said the doctor scrolling down the screen

"wait" said Dana suddenly,

the doctor did "what's wrong ms Scullly?"

What she saw shocked her... "no it can't be"

"what ms Scullly? What's wrong?"


	21. Chapter 21

I need you

Ch 21

Her world fell apart in a matter of seconds

"I'm an doctor and the blood type on there, if it's true means the man I thought was my babies father isn't"

"Your sure?"

"Yes, its impossible"

"Well I know they are very good at the lab, never made a mistake. Could someone else be his father?"

"Yes but no... But..."

"What is it ms Scullly? Would you rather a female doctor?"

"No... Its just... I've only slept with two men so it's one or the other... The man who came with me today... We used to sleep together a lot but he believes he's infertile so we never used protection and his blood type could make that mix. Could the fertility test of been wrong?"

She was scared, what if Walt was Williams father? That would change everything

"Depends when it was done and who by. Mistakes can be made. If he's willing I can do a fertility test on him then if he's not infertile, we can do a paternity test. Its up to you"

"No, its up to me and him. Can I call him in?"

"Of course"

She stands up a little uneasy on her feet

"I'll hold William" offers the doctor and she hands him over.

At the door she took a deep breath, she looks out, he's sat reading a magazine, she couldn't speak... He looks up, and looks scared

"Do you need me?" he asks,

All she can do is nod.

He's straight at her side, and into the room

"What's wrong? What does he need? Blood? Organs? Take mine, please make him ok" said Walt franticly

"I'm Doctor Boyd, Dana and Williams doctor" he handed William back to a seated Dana

He stood "and you are?" enquired the doctor hand outstretched

"Walter skinner" they shook hands

"Pleased to meet you Mr Skinner. Take a seat. Now William is fine, it's just a small matter, Ms Scullly?"

Dana looked up from William

"Shall I explain?" he offered

She nodded

"Ok mr skinner, I know from ms Scullly that you and her have had relations for a while, and you believed you were infertile, correct?"

Walt looked offended "yes, and?"

"Well with Ms Scully's medical experience, she has looked at Williams blood type and said the man she has believed was Williams father can't be"

Walt's face dropped "no"

"Mr Skinner, Ms Scullly believes you could be William's father. Yes I know as we said you believe your infertile but she has stated she has only slept with two men"

She felt Walt look at her but she was lost, confused and hurt for him

"Right so what do we do next?" asked Walt

"Well I can do a fertility test on you then if you are fertile we can do a paternity test. But its up to you two to decide. Ill leave you for a minute to talk" and he walked out

Walt spoke first "Dana, do you want to do this? If you don't we can brush it under the carpet, keep it a secret or we can do the test?"

"Is taking on William too much for you?" she said feeling hurt

"Dana, I love you and I'm beginning to William but this can make it very complicated if and when Mulder comes back. I'd love him to be mine and I will do the tests if you want me to, he's your son"

"and possibly yours" she looked at William and she knew "I think we have to do this, for William, for you and me"

"ok then we will do it" He took her hand "whatever it says, I will still love him and you"

The door opened "are you decided?" asked the doctor

Dana looked up "yes, yes we are"

"and the decision is?"

"we want fertility and paternity done" she said

"ok, ill be one minute" and went back out.

"I'm scared" said Walt

"we'll do it all together you and me, all the way"

The doctor came back in "right, I spoke to the lab and mr skinner when are you most...umm... young ears... Ready... Morning or night?"

"morning" replied Walt trying to hold a smile back

"right, tomorrow morning... Yeah... Bring it in we can test it, let you know by one, get you both in for results then if you are fertile then we can take blood and results will be back in a week"

Dana and Walt nodded

"ok, here's a pot. On the way in keep it warm or if they are alive they can die from cold and give wrong results"

Again both nodded, Dana getting ideas of how to help him get a sample.

"right so I will see you mr skinner early tomorrow and both of you at one. I've booked you in so its ready. right see you tomorrow"

And they left.

The journey home was silent, neither sure what to say

"if I'd known I wasn't infertile I'd never of... Dana I'm so messed up"

She looked at him "why you messed up?" she held his hand "it happened, whoever's he is, I have my miracle baby, I'm happy, he's happy, no one is to blame"

He just nodded.

She had wished he was William's father so many times but never expected it to be true. He helped her in with William though he seemed off with her

"I'll put him in his cot, I won't be a minute"

And she carried him to his bedroom,

"Whoever your daddy is, your always my baby boy"

She kissed him and left.

Back in the lounge Walt was stood where she left him, she walked up to him and hugged him, he hugged her back

"we will talk tomorrow about all of this once we get fertility results, ok?" she assured him

"ok, I uhh... I'm going... I need to think and sort this out in my head. Ill pick you up tomorrow about 12 then we can chill before clinic, that ok?"

She didn't want him to go but she knew this was a major shock for him

"that's fine. But please text me later"

he moved back from her a bit "I promise" then to her shock leant in and kissed her.

He pulled back then went in again with more feeling, she gripped his neck and held him there, this meant so much between them. She pulled back

"I'm sorry" he whispered

"Don't be"

He nodded "ill call you later, maybe but I will text, see you tomorrow" and he walked out.

What happens next? No one can know it would get them fired and cause mania in their lives; it needed to be a secret no matter the outcome.

She sat on the sofa thinking when her phone rung

"hello"

"hi Dana its mom"

"hi Mom"

"everything ok dear?"

"with William yes"

"good and with you?"

It struck Dana that kiss, the new tension, it needed to be released, and she knew how

"Umm the doctor wants to see my back tomorrow morning, alone. Umm... Could you come over and watch William?"

"of course, when shall I come?"

Dana needed to go early to catch him before he did it

"well how about you come soon for dinner then stay over, I can get up and go early then you can listen for him"

"sounds great. Ill pack my bags then be over about 4?"

"fine, see you then"

It was set in motion and no one had any idea of what she had planned.


	22. Chapter 22

I need you

Ch 22

She had a great evening with mom and William but couldn't wait for tomorrow morning.

She got into bed and couldn't sleep, she text Walt and he replied, he couldn't sleep either, too worried about the fertility test.

Dana must have fallen asleep as she woke at around seven, got dressed and quietly left.

She hailed a cab and was on her way, thoroughly excited at the many possibilities of how this could pan out.

She arrived at his and unlocked the door, then quietly tiptoed upstairs. She stripped outside the bedroom then walked in, the sight set her alight instantly, he was laid in bed naked on his back with just a small bit of cover over him.

She stopped, planning how to attack this, then she moved onto the foot of the bed, gently teased the covers off him and gently licked his slightly hard cock, he wriggled a bit then sighed. She did it again and she saw him begin to open his eyes, he rubbed his face then looked down

"wow.. Shit..."

"hey baby, thought you'd want a hand"

He just laid there

"don't look too happy" she felt stupid, maybe he didn't want her, still nothing "ok fuck you ill go" and she started to get up, but was quickly grabbed,

"no your not... You can't turn up naked then go. I was making sure I wasn't dreaming. Come here"

And he pulled her into his lips, it was strong and serious

"lay back" she commanded

And he did, she knew he loved the dominant her. She slowly slid up his body making sure as much skin as possible brushed his growing erection. She lay on top of him kissing him fiercely, and rubbing her wet pussy against his cock, causing him to moan,

"where's the pot?" she whispered

"bed side cabinet"

She looked up and reached for it but couldn't get it, he stretched and got it

"its such a waste" he said growing breathless

"what is?"

"all this, I want it to be in you like old times, In the pot is wasted"

She smiled "well once you've wasted this lot maybe later we can do it properly"

"only... Maybe" he smiled

She laughed "oww I forgot, I brought something fun for us"

"really?"

"yes"

"sounds good"

She crawled off of him and got her coat from outside the door, she looked at the item shinning in the early morning light escaping through the blinds. She covered it with her hand and crawled back on top of him

"do you trust me?" she asked

"Yes"

"Really really trust me?"

"Dana I love you and trust you with my life. So yes I trust you"

She smiled, and brought her hand round, slowly opening it and letting a set off hand cuffs hang off her finger

"Oww kinky Miss Scullly"

"Hands up then"

He instantly grabbed the bars of the head board, she gently clicked each shut and made sure he was secured.

"How much do you want me?"

"More... Than ever... Its been too long"

She nodded and slowly slid down his body... She drew level with his cock, it was much harder and she knew exactly what to do to him, with one hand she cupped his balls, he groaned loudly at her just doing that, she knew he'd love the next bit, she got hold of his cock and she took it fully into her mouth, he moaned loudly

"Dana... Uhh... My god"

She bobbed a little then pulled off,

"When your getting real close ill use my hand so I can catch it. Warn me ok?"

He nodded and she went straight back on, sucking and licking every inch of his cock. She let go of his balls and started to claw his stomach and thighs, his groans grew deeper, louder and more frequent, he was clearly loving this, which he didn't usually.

"Dana... Uhh..."

"Close?"

He nodded

"Ok" is all she said

She sat up, opened the pot and got it ready then started to finish him off with her hand. His groans got louder and Dana was ready when he started cuming, she caught most of it, she was impressed. She put the lid on it and crawled up him to put it on the cabinet

"Shit... Dana... Wow..."

"You feel good for that?" she teased kissing his jaw bone

"Yeah..."

"Good now, we need to get that to the clinic while its...Warm"

He smiled "I can't..."

She looked at him "oww yeah your attached to the bed.. The things I could do but I won't, shall I let you go?"

"For... Now... Yes... More handcuffs later?"

"Yes, ok"

"Good"

She undid the handcuffs and she was instantly on her back looking up at her red faced lover...

"Oww... Dana the things I could do to you now"

She smiled "later hun I promise, we need to sort the sample"

"Bloody sample" he cursed

"If it weren't for the need for a sample I wouldn't of done that, would I?"

"No guess not, ok only half bloody sample"

He kissed her and got up, she watched him walk across the room

"You been in the gym again?" she asked "you look fitter and bulkier"

"You like it?" he smiled

"Yeah so is that a yes?"

"Yeah, had to keep my mind occupied on other things"

They had a shower together, got dressed and left

"Ill drop this at the clinic then take you home" he said "what did you say to mom you were doing?"

Dana laughed "that the doctor wanted to see me again early today"

He laughed.

"Where's the pot?" he asked a distance into the drive

"Here" she said pointing between her legs

He laughed

"What it needs to be warn and that's the warmest place"

"Bet you like it there too?" he tried to not smile but it escaped

"You've got more dirty Mr Skinner"

He laughed

"And I love it" and she held his hand.

Soon outside home after clinic drop

"So you'll be back about twelve?" she asked

"Yeah, if moms not gone let me know. See you later"

And he reached for her, they kissed

"Thanks for this morning, I did need help"

"That's ok, see you later"

She took a deep breath then walked in home, mom was sat on the sofa feeding William.

"Hi mom"

"Hi Dana, everything ok?"

"Yeah its fine"

"What did they do?"

"Oww just a physical but was easier without William there"

Dana laughed inside, a physical, yeah with Walt.


	23. Chapter 23

I need you

Ch 23

Mom left and said she'd come over the next day to cook a meal for them.

Dana spent the next few hours doing nothing, waiting, worrying, and thinking about their morning's fun.

Twelve soon came and he arrived

"I'll just get William's coat, won't be a second"

"Ok" he said clearly trying to smile

She went into William's room and got his coat out the wardrobe then walked back in, Walt was walking around the room holding William, kissing his hair, the sight made her heart flutter, looking at them together like this there was a resemblance between them. She walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle

"You two look so cute together" she said

"Do we?"

"Yes"

He chuckled "is it time to go?"

"Yes it is" she pulled back "You ok?"

He kissed William's forehead and handed him to Dana "no I'm terrified"

She took William "I'll be with you, so your not alone"

He nodded and put his hands in his pocket as though they had no meaning.

They got William into his carry chair and Walt carried him down, with his other hand he took Dana's hand.

They put William in the car and got in, he just sat for a moment, Dana brushed her hand on his leg, "it'll be ok Walt, whatever the outcome we will talk about it once we know the results today, ok? But nothing changes; I will still love you and need you"

He turned to her "I love you too. Let's get this over"

And he started the car.

The drive was silent, and when they arrived the silence continued even into the waiting room. Dana sat with Walt holding his hand, he seemed conscious

He turned to Dana and whispered "people will think he's our baby"

"He maybe Walt, but I don't care what people think"

She smiled and he half smiled

"Ms Scullly" called the doctor

"Come on hun" urged Dana pulling him up by his hand.

They sat in the room, William in his chair in the corner, Dana next to the doctors table and Walt next to her. She held his hand tight; she knew it was for herself as much as it was him.

"Now" said the doctor "the sample you brought in this morning has been tested and I can tell you Mr Skinner"

Walt looked up "yes"

"You are not infertile"

"What?"

"There is nothing wrong with your sperm, they are fine. So it could be possible that you are William's father"

Walt looked at Dana and smiled "wow" is all he said

"So as our other conversation went if you were fertile we would do a paternity test, is that still the case?" Asked the doctor

Dana and Walt looked at each other "Walt yes?"

"Yes, Dana yes?"

"Yes" Dana smiled "ok yes to paternity test"

"Ok" said doctor "ill go get the bits I need, won't be a second" and he left

"William could be mine" said Walt

"Yes he could be, is it ok if he isn't?"

He nodded "yeah ill still love him"

Caught in the moment Dana pulled him into her lips, as they kissed the door opened "I'm sorry" said the doctor about to leave

"Don't be, its fine" said Walt pulling back "later" he whispered to Dana.

The doctor smiled and came in "nice to see you both happy, I was a bit concerned when you left yesterday"

"Yeah were ok now" Said Walt smiling, rolling up his sleeve

"Good" Said the doctor as he strapped up his arm to take blood.

Soon done he marked it up

"Williams turn" said the doctor

Dana got him out and Walt held him while the doctor took his blood, William just sat there as though nothing was going on.

"Right, I will send this off and it will be back in a week. Ill book you in now so you can arrange work around Mr Skinner"

A day and time was sorted, and he put William and Walt's viles into the envelopes, sealed and sighed it.

"So ill see you in a week" said the doctor

"Ok thanks, bye" said Dana and they left.

Once in the car and on the way

"I'll drop you home; I have to go into work for a few hours. Ill come by later and we can talk, that ok?" asked Walt

"That's fine"

The day soon passed with Dana feeling more and more anxious about the chat with Walt, it put so much on the line if he is William's father. She had so many questions that needed answers from him and from herself.

The phone rang

"Hello" she answered

"Hi Dana, am I safe to come round?" it was Walt

"Hey baby yeah come over"

"Ok ill see you soon, bye"

She sat holding William waiting for him

"You'll love him either way won't you?" she asked William

Then the knock came, "show time William" she said and walked to the door, and slowly opened it. She looked at him and saw the same fear in him

"Come in" she said as he passed her she grabbed his hand "I feel the same" she said and shut the door.

He sat on the sofa and she sat next to him, both silent for a minute till she spoke

"Walt, if William is yours what does it mean for us?"

"I don't think it can change our relationship, it'd end with one of us having to leave and it could ruin both of our careers. But I would come around as much as possible, well much as you'd let me of course. I'd pay my way with him as well"

"I don't expect money from you, William just needs a dad"

"And I will give him that, I adore you and I want to be a great dad to him. But if I am will we tell anyone?"

Dana had thought this one over too "I don't know, people believe him to be Mulder's and I don't know if it would be easier keeping it that way. If it comes out he's yours it could ruin us and our career"

"Sounds best idea to me, but what if Mulder comes back?"

"I'll have to tell him... I can't not"

He just shrugs

"So are we ok? I mean about this? I know it's a week away yet"

He turned and moved closer to her, slid his hand around her neck and pulled her into him "were fine" he said and kissed her.

He pulled back and William yawned "oh dear someone's tired"

Dana looked at the time "yes bed time for you little man, I won't be a second" she kissed him again and took William to his bedroom and put him in his cot "night baby" she said and kissed his head.

She walked out and no Walt

"Walt?"

"Yeah" came a muffled voice

"Where are you?"

"Come find me" he called back

She picked up the baby monitor and went towards the bedroom. She opened the door...


	24. Chapter 24

I need you

Ch 24

In front of her laid on his front on the bed was Walt, completely naked

"Hey" he said with a huge smile

"I'll be back in a second" she said and walked out the door

She leant against the wall, unsure what to do? Was she right to go in and sleep with him? Was it wrong? Should she let him this close? Would it kill everything if he wasn't William's father? She was so confused

"Dana" came his voice

She stayed quiet, why shouldn't she enjoy a night with him? They were adults, in love... She nodded to herself, pulled off her blouse and trousers then walked in throwing them on the floor

"Wow, Dana... Nice" he said

And she got on the bed with him.

A few hours later she was still awake, watching him fast asleep, she couldn't help but wonder about Mulder. He hadn't crossed her mind for sometime but after they spoke of his possible return she couldn't help it. She actually missed him, but that was wrong he left her holding (what was thought to be) his baby to go off to god knows where but she did want him. She watched Walt stir, he moved and wrapped his arms around her

"Can't you sleep?" he asked in a sleepy voice

"No"

"Can I help? No that sounded bad; do you want to talk about it?"

"No"

"Ok" he kissed her

She pushed him onto his back and mounted him... She was furiously kissing his neck, biting his shoulders and grinding herself against his growing cock, intent to push Mulder out of her head. She felt him grab hold of her and flipped her onto her back, he got hold of her wrists and pinned her to the bed

"What's going on?" he asked looking concerned

"Nothing" what had she done? What had he seen to ask?

"Dana this isn't like you, talk to me"

"Can't I just want you?"

"No there's something bothering you, tell me"

"No"

"Why?"

"I just can't"

He let go of her wrists and moved from on top "fine, whatever" and got out of bed

"Where are you going?" she asked

"Home"

"Why?"

"I can't stay here like this"

"Walt please"

He started to get his pants on; she jumped out of bed and grabbed him "stop"

"Why?"

"Walt... Please... Sit a second please"

He sat and just looked at her, waiting

"Walt, I love you and I enjoy what we do together but... I'm missing Mulder"

He just looked at her

"Happy now you know?"

"Why couldn't you just tell me that when I asked?"

"I don't want to upset or hurt you"

"But it hurts me more when you push me away, I expect you to miss him, you've been through so much together"

"Sorry"

He nodded

"You coming back to bed?" she asked

"To sleep yes"

"Ok"

She got in first and watched him put on his pants then climbed into bed, faced away from her and fell asleep.

The next morning was difficult, there was tension and he had to go away for a few days, he kissed William and left.

The whole week was hell for her, she felt so sick about the results and how it would affect Mulder if Walt was William's dad.

On the Saturday she sat at home alone, wondering how it had all got so messy, wondering how it could of been different when a knock came at the door, she strolled over and just opened it, it was Walt he grabbed her into his arms,

"I had to see you, it's driven me crazy" and he kissed her

She pulled back "why? What's driven you crazy?"

"The separation"

"From William?"

"No, you. I missed you and I left here so upset on Tuesday I'm sorry"

She grabbed him into her lips and held him, it was heated and passionate.

"Much better" he said pulling back "are we still ok?"

"Yes, I'm still sorry"

"It's fine"

"You staying for a bit?"

"If I can"

"Yeah, do you want to see William while I make a drink?"

"Please, thanks hun"

They spent the evening chatting about everything from Mulder to the case he went away for, to the test results, it was how they used to be and it felt right.

He didn't stay but promised to stay on Monday night ready to get results on Tuesday morning.

Monday soon came, the evening was tense and they spent all night in bed talking about possible outcomes and scenarios.

In the morning they got up showered separately, and then went to the clinic.

Once in the room Walt looked green as though he would be sick, Dana felt as anxious but focused on watching William sleeping in his chair

"Now Ms Scullly and Mr Skinner I have to results they arrived an hour ago, now I've not looked and I don't know the results. Shall I open them?" said the doctor

Walt looked at Dana and took her hand "ready?" he asked

She just nodded

The doctor opened the envelope and read a bit "ok the results say that mr skinner..."

Dana didn't hear what the doctor said but Walt let go of her hand and put them to his face.

What had the doctor said? Was Walt ok? She was very confused.


End file.
